Under the Rain
by PinkyRidingHood
Summary: [YeWook ll GS!Ryeowook ll Drabble!800K ] Special Ryeowook Point of View. Yesung yang disandingkan dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Ryeowook yang menyimpan sebuah harapan. Seperti apakah perjalanan 'pulang' sekolah mereka dibawah derai hujan yang menyentuh kelabu tanah ?


**KyuWook Baby Present :**

**Title : Under The Rain**

**Genre : **AU – Romance

**Rate : **T

**Lenght; Drabble**

**Cast : Ryeowook | Yesung | Another**

**Warning : **_GS!Ryeowook – Ryeowook Special POV - Typo(s) – Words vomit – Plotless_

**A/N : **Please enjoying My YeWook ^^

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mengunci ruangan UKS sore itu, tanpa sengaja saat melewati lapangan basket aku melihat Yesung oppa yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola basketnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap laki-laki itu dengan senyum mengembang.

Ia laki-laki idaman setiap gadis.

Tampan, pintar, ramah dan perhatian. Gadis manapun pasti tidak akan ragu untuk memilih Yesung _oppa_ jika pria itu di sandingkan dengan pangeran William sekalipun.

Ah tentu, mereka lebih memilih Yesung _oppa_ dari pada pewaris kerajaan yang sudah memiliki anak itu.

"Hey! Ryeowookie"

Aku tergelak saat mendengar namaku di panggil.

Ah ya, aku dan Yesung _oppa_ kenal baik. Kami tinggal di perumahan yang sama dan bersebelahan.

Laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang nyaris dimandikan keringat itu mendekatiku dengan berlari.

Keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya membuatku ingin sekali menyekanya.

Oh sadarlah Kim Ryeowook, kalian hanya tetangga tidak lebih.

"Ne, _Oppa_?"

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk, menatap Yesung _oppa_ yang meneguk air mineralnya dari dalam botol.

Jakunnya yang naik turun menelan air entah kenapa membuat pipiku terasa begitu panas.

"Bisakah kau tunggu _oppa_? Tidak akan lama...! sebentar ya~!?"

Yesung _oppa_ berlari menuju koridor utara yang berhubungan dengan ruangan club basket, tanpa mendengar jawabanku.

Aku memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Semakin jauh punggung itu, semakin besar aku menyadari bahwa diriku sama seperti gadis-gadis yang menginginkan sosok Kim Yesung.

"Hhhahh..."

.

.

.

Kami berjalan beriringan saling menyamakan langkah. Sesekali tanpa sengaja bahu kami bertabrakan dan menjauh.

Sore itu tampak gelap, langit di tutupi awan tebal yang menggulung hitam.

Orbs-ku menatap ke angkasa. Ku rasakan setitik air membasahi pipi tirusku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, membuat Yesung _oppa_ meninggalkanku di belakang hingga ia sadar dan memanggil.

"Oy, Ryeowookie! _Wae geurae_?"

Sebentar lagi hujan.

Aku merasakan rintikan kedua terjatuh dan saat itu rintikan ketiga disusul dengan rintikan yang banyak.

Pergelangan tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya untuk berteduh dibawah atap sebuah toko bunga yang sudah tutup.

Toko itu sudah terlalu larut untuk terbuka.

"Yahhh... hujan" Yesung _oppa_ menjulurkan tangannya melewati batas atap, menampung air hujan yang jatuh dihadapan kami.

Aku berpikir untuk mencari payung didalam tas ranselku, tapi saat ku ingat bahwa Jinhee meminjamnya ku urungkan niat tersebut dan kembali menatap jalanan di depan yang tampak sepi.

Malam akan segera beranjak, dan aku tak membawa ponselku untuk menelpon ke rumah.

Sepertinya jalan terakhir dan paling baik adalah ...

_**Zruts...**_

Aku menatap lingkaran hitam yang melebar di hadapanku. Lingkaran tersebut memiliki diameter yang cukup lebar.

"Ayo. Kita tidak mungkin hanya berdiri menunggu hujan reda hingga malam"

Aku menatap tangan Yesung _oppa_ yang terjulur dihadapanku. Apa yang laki-laki ini maksud?

Tanpa menunggu aku menerima uluran tangannya, Yesung _oppa_ sudah terlebih dulu menarik pergelangan tanganku, membuat aku berdiri disampingnya dibawah payung yang sama.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

Kembali kami mulai melangkah menembus hujan.

Aku dapat merasakan ujung jemariku mulai mendingin, ku gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk merasakan hangat tapi sepertinya tak begitu berfungsi.

Sepatu kami sudah basah terkena percikan air.

Aku menunduk menatap pijakan trotoar yang digenangi air.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Yesung _oppa_ menarik bahuku, membuat aku menempel pada tubuhnya.

Darah dalam tubuhku rasanya menghangat seketika, ribuan kupu-kupu yang bersarang dalam perutku mulai riuh.

Jantungku sama ributnya dengan hujan deras yang jatuh.

"Lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada merasa kedinginan" ucapnya.

Aku tak bisa mengiyakan karena terlalu sibuk merasakan perasaan aneh.

Kami terus melangkah, melewati tikungan dan berbelok di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Aku menatap mainan-mainan disana yang basah.

Yesung _oppa_ berhenti, membuat langkahku pun ikut berhenti. Aku menatapnya yang saat itu juga menatapku dengan teduh.

Jantungku melompat berirama layaknya sentuhan hujan pada tanah.

"Ryeowookie..."

Aku mengangkat alisku mengartikan sebuah pertanyaan pada-nya.

Yesung _oppa_ tersenyum. Aku tau, sejak lama senyum itu memang senyum yang paling ku sukai.

Bagaimana obsidiannya menjadi sabit dan itu tampak menawan.

_**Tek...**_

Aku merasakan air dari atas mulai membasahi rambutku perlahan.

Yesung _oppa_ melepaskan genggamannya pada pegangan payung. Aku baru saja akan kembali memungut benda tersebut, namun Yesung _oppa_ menahanku.

Ia memegang kedua bahuku membuat kami saling menatap.

Seragam kami mulai basah, menampilkan lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku mengangguk, membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

Tangan Yesung _oppa_ beralih menekan daguku perlahan. Ia memojokkan tubuhku pada tembok taman bermain tersebut.

"_Oppa_ akan menghangatkanmu"

Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara kami mulai terpangkas hingga pada akhirnya bibirku dan bibirnya menempel.

Yesung _oppa_ tidak berbohong, aku merasakannya. Sebuah kehangatan yang menyeruak dalam jumlah besar dari dalam diriku.

Tangannya mulai beralih menekan tengkukku, dan tanganku memeluk bahunya.

Entah berapa lama itu berlalu, sampai Yesung _oppa_ melepas tautan bibir kami.

Ia menatapku dalam, membuat pipiku menjadi panas.

Namun sial, manik kelamnya telah lebih dulu menyeretku untuk jatuh dan tak bisa keluar.

"Ryeowookie... _saranghae_"

Mataku membola, pendengaranku seperti bermasalah saat itu.

Namun saat Yesung _oppa_ membawaku dalam dekapannya, dan menempelkan telingkau di dadanya.

Aku meyakini satu hal.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan irama cepat seperti jantungku.

"Kau dengar? _Oppa_ benar-benar mencintaimu Ryeowookie..."

"Jinjja?" aku menengadah menatap wajahnya yang menunduk menatapku.

"Euhm...Jinjja"

Bibirku tertari membusur, menciptakan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"Na do..." jawabku sebelum melingkarkan kedua lenganku dipinggangnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, menghiraukan hujan yang tetap jatuh dengan deras.

_**FINE**_

**Author's Side :**

Hahahaha, long long time not see babydeu;!  
Aii balik lagi nih ke FFN, yaph~ hanya untuk posting, YeWook terbaru... hohoho.

Fiksi ini pernah di post di Blog dan sebelumnya terima kasih jika kalian sudah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak *bow*

Mian, kalo merasa random! Soalnya ini terinspirasi dari komik "Our One-Sided Love" (bukan adaptasi lho, ya)

_**AIDAPINKY;SILVERBULLET**_


End file.
